


Himitsu: ~Eien no Chikai~

by Natsumiya-P (Natsumiya_Teirin), Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward fatherly Kaito, Awkward protective Ted, But with some creative AU liberties, F/F, F/M, Former Angel Rin, Himitsu Kuro no Chikai novel sequel, M/M, Magical angel girl Rin, Multi, Reincarnated Rin, Religious Themes, Yandere angel Kaito, Yandere demon Miku, Yaoi, Yuri, ignores Epilogue, mentions of past lives, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya-P, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: After sacrificing her very existence for Miku, Rin was supposed to be reborn as an angel again. Due to the interference of a red-haired demon, however, she ended up on Earth as a human with an abnormal amount of holy energy.In the meantime, Miku, having renounced God for condemning Rin, tries to join her in Heaven, only to become a demon instead.And up in Heaven, Rin's friends and former partners take it upon themselves to watch after her until her human self dies and she can be returned to the Tree of Life.





	Himitsu: ~Eien no Chikai~

* * *

_The church was empty, and in her arms, Miku's black-clothed body was cold. Who knew how long she'd been lying there? A few hours at least._

_But this wasn't how it was supposed to be._

_Though she wanted to, Rin didn't allow herself to cry. If she did that, she'd never be able to do this._

_To break the final law of Heaven- to commit the ultimate taboo. Even worse than giving a human an apple from Heaven. Even worse than falling in love with a human. Somehow, even worse than destroying a soul fruit and damning oneself._

_This, the worst of treasons against God..._

_She'd need all her holy energy for this, which, she supposed, was fair._

_A life for a life._

_Slowly, intentionally, Rin spoke the sacred words which would release the seal on her holy energy. Almost instantly, she felt the effects._

_A distant thrum in her heart. A mild discomfort, steadily growing more and more painful._

_She had to be quick, before the wicked energy inside her was purified and her body decayed- and her efforts wasted._

_"My dear, lying cold..."_

_She held Miku's prone form close to her chest._

_"I will give up all my life for you, as I swore on that day."_

_She began pouring her holy energy into the girl in her arms, and felt it when the spark of life ignited and began siphoning her energy._

_"My sins against God..."_

_Her body began to warm up._

_"...All my acts of treachery shall be paid for by my death."_

_She twitched._

_"...I believe, that's my fate!"_

_Miku's crystalline eyes fluttered open, recognizing where they were once unaware._

_"Rin...my Rin...my love..."_

_The pain was unbearable, and yet, hearing her beloved speak those words brought joy to her heart. But it was time for her to go. She'd never hear that pure voice again._

_She looked down at Miku with tears in her eyes._

_"...I love you."_

_And then she shattered, and the world appeared fragmented and blurred, and Miku was crying- no, no my dear, you mustn't cry, mustn't taint your beauty with such sorrow,_ please-

_And then everything stopped._

* * *

In a simple house, a young girl awoke from a truly strange dream. A vivid dream, she knew, and yet, at the same time, it was equally as forgettable as it was detailed.

Paying it no mind, fourteen year old Kagamine Rin got dressed into her pristine white school uniform and grabbed a slice of toast. She left a prayer at the miniature shrine to honour her dead mother Lily, then began the short walk to school.

* * *

[Read the English translation of the Himitsu Kuro no Chikai novel here!](http://renna-translations.tumblr.com/himitsu)

 

 


End file.
